Will of the Force
by PinkKirby15
Summary: Padawan Shaak Ti and her Master become stranded on a distant and deprived planet. Under a poor families care, the two uncover more than they bargained for as they try and get back home to Coruscant.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! First off, I just want to thank everyone who has been so supportive of my first Star Wars fic. This time around, a great friend of mine are starting a Co-Op Star Wars Fan Fiction story, and this is the prologue of my character, who you will meet soon!

As with most of my stories, we try and keep it as canon as possible. But it is still fan fiction, so don't be hatin' if we slip up a little. =)

Without further ado, here's the first chapter in "Will of the Force"! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Shaak! Activate the front boosters now!" a blue furred man shouts.

"Yes Master!" An older teenage woman shouts back at him. She reaches out and flips a switch as the ship moans around them.

With no positive response from the vessel, the man frowns. _It's useless…_ "Shaak, prepare yourself for impact."

The Togruta turns to face him, shock written across her face. She says nothing, and does as he commands. She quickly seats herself at the back of the ship's cabin and straps herself in. "What about you, Master?" her voice is shaking.

"Don't worry about me. I need to get this ship down in as few pieces as possible." He slides forward in pilot seat and continues to struggle with the control panel.

Shaak Ti bites her lip as the ground below them continues to come closer.

Before anything more can be said, the limp ship collides with the ground. The impact echoes off the mountains as flames spurt from the rear engines.

The young togruta forces open her eyes as smoke seeps through the door beside her. Her heart is racing as she scans the room for her master. "Alto!" she desperately cries out.

"Sh…Shaak…!" a muffled voice calls from the wreckage of the control panel.

Without hesitation, Shaak jumps from her seat and runs to her master's aid. She grabs onto his wrists and pulls him toward the back of the cabin. "Master, just hold on."

Shaak summons the force and opens the back door exit, causing smoke to flood into the cabin. She lifts her Master onto her shoulder and takes a deep breath. Alto nervously tightens his grip on her arm as she rushes forward into the body of the ship.

Using her free arm, Shaak Ti fumbles with the side door panel in the black smoke. Realizing the controls were shot, she reaches to the force once more and pushes to the door open as it collapses to the ground below. With a tight grip on her beloved master, she leaps from the door frame and regains her footing several yards away.

Breathing heavily, she lays her weakened friend on the ground and looks back at the ship. It lies in pieces as the engines in the back collapse onto the ground, spurting flames. Shaak Ti heaves a sigh, and sits down beside her master.

Alto Sunfell, Shaak Ti's Nelvaanian master, slowly sits up beside her and turns away from the wreckage. "You…you have done well, my padawan."

Shaak smiles gently, and wipes sweat from her brow. "Thank you, Master."

Alto grins at the ship, "Well, I don't think we'll be leaving any time soon. We best try and find any of this planet's locals. The Togruta nods in agreement, and she helps her master onto his feet.

Shaak Ti closes her eyes, and uses her small montrails to sense around her. Suddenly, her face lights up underneath the smudges. "Master! There are some sort of people north of here," she points in the direction confidently.

"Very well," Alto smiles, but Shaak can see the pain in his eyes. The duo presses forward into the wilderness, with the padawan at her masters side.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope the first chapter was dramatic enough for you, haha! Yes, this is the point in time where Shaak is still a padawan (believe it or not!), and I just randomly threw together this Nelvaanian, Alto Sunfell, to be her master.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, enjoy #2!

Chapter 2

"Here, honey," a man smiles warmly as he hands his wife a glass of stale water.

"Thank you, sweetie." She takes a sip, but abruptly turns her head as someone knocks on the shabby wooden door of their small home.

The man motions for his wife to remain seated and he opens the door. "Oh, Quin! What…what brings you here? Don't you have to be at the factory..?"

Fear is written across Quin's face, "Zack, there are two strangers here! The older of them seems wounded, and the younger one is asking for help."

"Fondaine, please stay here," Zack begs his wife just before he runs out the door with his co-worker Quin.

The woman frowns. "Oh Zack…" She slowly gets to her feet, one hand holding her bulging stomach. She smiles and opens the door.

A small boy, about the age of 7, pokes his head out of the only door in the back of the room. "Mom? Who was that?" He looks around impatiently without waiting for her answer. "Where'd dad go?"

"Your father went out with Quin, Cane. They went to go talk to these people from, out of town?"

He watches his mom step outside the door, "Hold on, I'm comin'!"

Cane runs up next to her and she gently holds his hand, "Come on now, let's get moving. God knows what trouble your father might be getting into."

The Cane remains quiet holding his mothers hand, and Fondaine slowly walks out in the direction that the two men ran off in.

"Please, can anyone help us?" Shaak Ti begs as two men approach her and her master.

The men keep a safe distance away from them, as Zack stares speechless at the two aliens.

Zack turns to Quin when a fragile voice calls from behind them. "Zack? Who is it- What's going on?"

"Fondaine! Please, think about the baby!" he rushes to his wife's side.

Cane stands wide eyed behind her, watching the two strangers in silence with his thoughts racing.

She shakes her head, and moves past him. "Are you two alright? You look terrible!"

Shaak Ti looks at her, unsure of how these people will react. She forces herself to speak, "Ma'am, could you please-"

Fondaine quickly interrupts, "Say no more. Please, come with us!" She looks at her husband who smiles back.

"Let me help you, sir," Zack holds out his arm to the Nelvaan struggling to stand up.

"…thank you two. Your kindness, will not be over looked," Alto nods as Zack leads the two survivors back to their small home.

Quin watches in disbelief. Cane smiles at him, brimming with childhood innocence, "Don't worry, Mr. Quin! We'll take care of them for you." He quickly chases off to catch up with his parents.

"I hope they know what they're doing," Quin sighs to himself as he turns away to go home as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fondaine heaves a sigh as she sits down in next to Shaak Ti. She closes her eyes and rests her hands on her belly. Zack hands Shaak a bowl of cold stew. "What brings you two here?"

Shaak Ti senses the confusion in his voice, "My Master and I, our ship malfunctioned and we were forced to make a crash landing on your planet."

Zack nods. "That would explain the mess you two are in."

Shaak twirls the spoon in the watery soup, and looks to her master lying on a small cot.

"He'll be back up on his feet in no time, Miss Ti," Fondaine gently whispers. Shaak meets her gaze and looks into her hazel eyes. "With some rest and something to eat, you two will both be back to full health."

Cane runs back into the room, "Dad! I found the other blanket! It's kinda stinky though."

"Good job, Cane. Go ahead and get ready for bed now, alright?" Zack pats him on the shoulder as he is handed the tattered blanket.

The three of them laugh quietly as Cane frowns and grumbles off back into the room.

Zack looks at Shaak, "I'll try and get this cleaned up for you."

The Togruta folds her hands in her lap and she looks gratefully at the two of them. "Thank you two for all your generosity. If there was only some way we could repay you…"

Zack warmly laughs, "Please, Miss Ti, think nothing of it. We always welcome a guest! After the workers started planning the revolt, no one seems to show their faces anymore."

Shaak Ti's face turns pale, "…Revolt?"

"Oh, yes! My apologies let me explain." Zack takes a sip of water, "You see, this area of Haas is ruled by the planet monarch. To put simply, he's forcing the owners to cut our wages at the factory, raise taxes, and to top it all off, is creating laws limiting our freedoms. Now, civilians are revolting in hopes to either over throw him or to return things to normal. Violence has yet to break out, but I fear that this is only the quiet before the storm…"

Shaak sits in disbelief, "I…I didn't know." She suddenly feels guilty for taking advantage of the family's hospitality in spite of the hard times.

Fondaine carefully leans forward and rests her cold hand on Shaak's. "Think nothing of it, darling. Please, just get your rest. You've come a long way." The mother-to-be warmly smiles.

"Th-Thank you two. So very much…" the Togruta padawan smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

As if you couldn't tell by now, Haas is a middle rim planet that I created, just for this story. As with all of my stories and randomness, please let me know if you have any questions or comments about anything in the story. I'd be happy to clarify or fix things for you guys! Thanks for readin'~

Chapter 4

Shaak Ti lies awake on the small cot next to her sleeping master. The moon light filters through the window and shines on the stone floor. She shifts her body to a more comfortable position, but gives up. Instead, she sits up and hangs her thin legs over the edge and onto the floor. She heaves a sigh and looks out the window.

Fondaine, dressed in a ragged robe, quietly walks up behind her from the back room. "Is everything alright?" she whispers.

She wipes the tiredness from her eyes and looks at the red haired woman. In the pale moonlight Shaak can see how old and fragile she looks for her young age. "Oh, no I'm alright," Shaak pauses, "I just can't seem to get to sleep, that's all."

Fondaine smiles, "Neither can I." She looks hard into the Togrutas eyes, "Would you care to join me for a short walk?"

Shaak Ti tiredly smiles, "That would be lovely." She grabs the blanket off the cot and wraps herself in it.

The woman opens the door and slowly walks out. The two walk quietly down the cold and empty street.

Afraid of the stillness, Shaak Ti hesitantly breaks the silence. "…When are you expecting?"

Fondaine smiles and wraps her robe tighter around herself. "Actually, any day now. After Cane was born out in the fields, my husband has been fanatic about me leaving the house." The two laugh.

Shaak returns a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you two."

Fondaine takes a deep breath of the chilly night air. The two walk on, watching the moon dance between passing clouds. "To be honest, this is my favorite time of day." Shaak looks at her. "Everything is peaceful, the air is crisp...it's almost like time stands still."

Shaak nods thinking about her words, "It is." Noticing her frown, she places a friendly hand on her shoulder, "You and your people are under a lot of stress here. The threat of violence must be heart breaking…" Fondaine nods a 'yes'. The two continue to walk on in silence.

The Togruta watches as Fondaine breathing become heavier, she asks her, "You must be getting tired, shall we return back to your home?"

The mother smiles, "Miss Ti, thank you."

Shaak Ti raises her brow, "No, surely, it is I who should be thanking you-"

"It's been such a long time that I've seen someone with a heart and kind as yours," Fondaine warmly smiles, "My husband and I welcome you and your friend to stay in our home as long as you need to."

The Togruta bows her head graciously, "…you are too kind, Ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

=) I hope everyone is having as much fun reading this story as I had writing it. I really liked building these characters and the relationships between them! Haha, you have to love my authors comments…!

Chapter 5

The smell of fresh bread tickles Shaak's nose and she slowly opens her eyes and sits up from the cot.

"Good morning, Shaak," Alto greets her, sitting at the table.

Surprised to see her master up and awake, she too joins them at the small table.

Fondaine sets a small loaf of steaming fresh bread down. "Glad to see you finally woke up," she playfully winks.

Her stomach growls at her, and Shaak realizes how hungry she really is. Retaining her composure, she gratefully breaks off a piece of bread and hungrily eats it.

"Eat up," Zack smiles cheerfully as sunlight shimmers through the window.

"I-I said that we ain't got no communication!" A man screams at Alto before slamming the door in his face.

Shaak bites her lip and looks at her master with frustration.

Alto shakes his head in disappointment. "The people of this town really are tormented…I almost feel sorry for them."

They quietly turn away from the rusty door and continue down the street. "We're running out of options Master…no one in this town seems to have anything more than the clothes on their backs," Shaak Ti sighs.

"Do not be discouraged, young one," Alto fakes a smile.

Suddenly, a familiar face runs up to them, grasping several old rags. "You two!" Quin pants, "The ones staying with the Mataraes!"

Alto raises his brow, "That is us…" He eyes the rags and his panicked look. "Why are you-"

Quin takes a sharp breath. "Fondaine! She's gone into labor, I need to get back to her!" he grips the rags tighter. "She asked me to go find you," he looks at the Togruata.

Shaak's heart skips a beat. "Well? Come on!" he continues off down the street.

She holds her breath. Alto looks at her, "Go."

"Master…?"

"Go on. I'll continue searching. She will want you by her side."

Shaak Ti's face lights up, but she holds back her joy. She bows, "Thank you, Master Sunfell!"

He nods his head and Shaak races off down the street after Quin.

Zack gently rests his newly born daughter in his wife's arms. He warmly smiles and kisses her cheek.

"She has your eyes," Fondaine whispers.

"But she has your beauty," Zack smiles back, his hand gently resting on her arm.

Shaak Ti stands at the back of the small room with her arms folded across her chest, smiling.

"Miss Ti, please, come see her," Fondaine quietly calls out.

The Togruta briskly walks to her side and kneels down. "She's gorgeous…what's her name?"

Zack looks at his wife and nods, "We're going to call her Lyra. In our ancestor's language, it means courage and justice."

Fondaine smiles as the infant toys with her curling hair, "Two things everyone needs, especially in this time." The mother takes a shaky breath, "Miss Ti, would you like to hold her?"

Shaak smiles, "I would be honored…" Fondaine rests the child in her arms. The baby girl looks up at the Togruta with her amethyst eyes and gently coos.

Zack playfully rests and hand on her shoulder, "I think she likes you!"

Quin's voice echoes from outside, "Zack, we're going to be late!" Zack quickly kisses his wife and daughter goodbye before running hastily out the door.

As if reading her mind, Fondaine says, "He's off to a rally. They are finally going to bring everything to the factory owner's attention."

Shaak nods, as infant Lyra curls up and closes her eyes in her arms.

"Cane is going to be so excited…" Fondaine faintly smiles and rests her head on the pillow. "He keeps telling me to make it a girl. He has always wanted a little sister."

"He's going to be one lucky brother then," Shaak Ti returns the smile, cradling the infant who continues to watch her intently.

Suddenly, Shaaks smile fades. Her hands tingle and her mind races. Unsure how to react, she quietly asks the mother, "Mrs. Matarae…" She pauses, wondering how she could possible ask. "…has your family ever had a history of Jedi?"

Fondaine sits silently on the cot without moving. Shaak Ti frowns, regretful for even bringing it up. The two meet each other's gaze, and Fondaine speaks. "I…I only thought that the Jedi were a myth," she pauses, "…No. No, our family does not."

Lyra yawns, and curls herself up in her arms. She quietly coos and falls asleep.

Shaak gently hands the sleeping Lyra back to her mother. "Please…allow me to explain."

Fondaine holds the daughter close afraid of what the Togruta has to say, "Please do."


	6. Chapter 6

I hope I didn't confuse anyone with that chapter, because it still seems iffy even when I read it. Here's basically what is happening: Fondaine gave birth to Lyra, and Shaak sensed the force in her. Fondaine didn't realize that the two of them are Jedi, and the planet has had no recent history with the Jedi. So Shaak Ti tells her about that, and then informs her that her child is strong with the force. (There, I feel better now, =D)

Here's the final chapter, number 6! Enjoy

Chapter 6

Shaak sighs and looks up at the purple and red sky. "Master, I spoke to Mrs. Matarae about Lyra," she pauses and Alto looks at her intently. "She seems upset about it. She is having conflicting thoughts, Master."

The Jedi Knight nods, "That is natural. No parent is willing to simply give up their child…especially to strangers like us." Alto closes his eyes in thought.

"Yes Master." Shaak bites her lip and stares into the darkening sky.

After a moment of silence, Alto speaks in a soft voice, "It's time to decide what you are going to do."

Shaak looks up at him confused, only to be interrupted by the door opening behind her. "…Miss Ti? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Fondaine's voice whispers.

"Of course," the Togruta solemnly nods, before entering the small house. Fondaine asks her to sit across from her at the table. "What is it, Mrs-"

"Jedi Shaak Ti…" Fondaine interrupts her, "You and I both know what we're here to talk about…"

Shaak sits silently, her eyes looking down.

"I only want what's best for my daughter," Fondaine frowns. Shaak Ti avoids her gaze and looks at her hands folded in her lap.

Fondaine looks up at the ceiling, "…and these are very difficult times. Violence is on a hair trigger, and there is barely enough food to feed even myself." Fondaine looks Shaak sincerely in her eyes, "I only want what is best for her..."

Shaak Ti frowns, "I understand, Mrs. Matarae. I wouldn't want to intrude-"

Fondaine shakes her head and reaches out for Shaaks hand. "No…Shaak, please take her with you. She will be much safer."

The Togruta looks at her in disbelief, but a smile creeps onto her face. "I…I know this was a difficult decision for you to make, Fondaine..."

The mother looks down and bites back her sadness.

Shaak Ti frowns, _there must be something I can do…a mother for only two days? A Jedi could never tear a family apart like this…_ Suddenly, her face softens and she holds Fondaines cold hand in hers, "There is one thing…"

"What…what do you mean?"

"I can come back."

"C-come back?" Fondaines voice quivers.

Shaak drops her voice to a whisper, "The Jedi Order. The cut off age for children is around four years old. I can come back later for Lyra. It will give you, your husband, and Cane time to be a family."

Fondaines face flushes, "Master Jedi…thank you. God bless you…"

"But you mustn't tell anyone about anything here," Shaak bites her lip, "I shouldn't be doing this…but I know you, Fondaine. I know this is for the best."

"I will speak to my husband for you when he returns from the rally," Fondaine gently smiles.

The padawan nods and stands up "Take care. Give my best to Lyra, Mrs. Matarae."

"Farewell Master Jedi; wherever your travels take you. Thank you."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Now, your next challenge is to give a final review~ ;)


End file.
